Hitokiri No Ninmu
by TP et DC
Summary: TP On peut encore rien vous dire mais ça viendra.
1. Default Chapter

Série :

TP : Gudam Wing sans gundam et sans ailes !  
DC : Autrement dit : pas Gundam Wing quoi !  
TP : mais si ! ya les G-Boys !  
DC : Laisse-moi songer un peu à tout ça... ya les g-boys qui ne se connaissent pas, ne pilotent pas de gundams, ne sont même pas dans notre monde... ya aucun rapport avec GW et tu dis que c'est GW ?  
TP : ... c'est pas GW ? c'est quoi alors ?  
DC : C'est du TP et DC en un peu plus sérieux.  
TP : mais avec les G-Boys !  
DC : Bon ok, Gundam Wing, si tu veux (faut pas contrarier TP)  
TP : ouais ! d'abord ! bref...

Auteurs :

TP : au début ça devait être que moi mais ya une intruse qui s'est incrustée...  
DC, _avec une auréole d'ange_ : Bin quoi ?  
TP : donc c'est nous ! encore et toujours !  
DC : Et oui ! Je précise au passage que c'est TP qui m'a demandé de m'incruster ! Ouais d'abord !  
TP : même po vrai !  
DC : SI !  
TP : NAN !

Genre :

TP : UA (certains reconnaîtront peut-être l'univers de l'Assassin Royal de Robin Hobb...), euh... quoi d'autre ?  
DC : ADTPEDC  
TP : AD ? auto-destruction ? ryokai ! BOUM  
DC : Non baka. Ca veut dire "Absence De TP Et DC". C'est tout un genre ça, c'est rare, surtout quand c'est nous qu'on écrit quelque chose.  
G-boys : ouf !  
TP : ... on y va ?  
DC : Oui, mais rappelle moi de te rappeller de faire la version "TP et DC"  
G-boys : ... et merde...  
TP : eh eh ! vous croyiez peut-être qu'on allait laisser un truc sérieux sans faire la version "TP et DC" ? ralala ! ils nous connaissent pas bien !  
DC : C'est dans leur intérêt  
TP : so desu ne...

Disclaimer :

TP : ... y a pas un truc qui dit que si personne les a réclamés au bout d'un an et un jour ils sont à nous ?  
DC : Tu t'imagines que ya que nous qui les voulons peut-être ?  
TP : on peut toujours rêver non ?  
DC : Là, ça dépasse de beaucoup le stade du rêve  
TP : alors sont pas à nous ? snif snif  
DC : Et non. je sais, c'est dur.  
TP : Susan et les jumeaux sont à nous !  
DC : Le bâteau en mauvais état aussi !  
TP : ... et les gâteaux ?  
DC : Et l'eau du port !  
TP : et les passants !  
DC : Et le port même !  
TP : bref a part les G-Boys (snif snif) tout est à nous !  
DC : Ouais ! Ya au moins quelque chose à nous ! Et on touche pas ! na !  
TP : ouais d'abord ! non mais !  
DC : Et toc !

Blabla :

DC : Vous devinerez jamais quoi ! TP sait pas quoi dire ! Du coup, c'est moi qui commence le petit blabla ! C'est hallucinant ça ! Remarque... ça doit être son côté Heeroien qui revient prendre le contrôle... elle a dû se brancher sur une prise...  
TP : hn  
DC : Té qu'est-ce que je disais... Heero! bouge de là !  
TP : mission refusée  
DC, _touchant le front de TP_ : Oula ! T'as chopé un virus toi ! Vite, faut la formater !  
TP : eh ! pas touche !  
DC : Vi vi bien sûr _¤débranche TP de la prise et commence le formatage¤  
_TP : NOOOON !  
DC, sourire de psychopathe : SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! MOUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAH !  
TP : mais euh ! toutes mes données ont été effacées ! OOOOUUUUIIIINNNN !  
DC : NIAAAAAAAAAAAK ! Ninmu kanryu ! _¤range le pc, satisfaite¤  
_TP : bref... on peut passer à la fanfic ?  
DC : Nan ! J'veux hacker le monde entier maintenant !  
TP : c'est bien ce que je disais on passe à la fanfic...  
DC : Mais heu !

Chapitre 01 : Chapardage

Poisson séché, pâté en croûte, fromage…

- DUO !

Le jeune homme accroupi devant le placard se figea, la main toujours en l'air tendue vers une cuisse de poulet à l'air appétissant et tourna lentement la tête avec un air faussement innocent qui ne trompait personne. Comme il le craignait, la femme qui se tenait derrière lui n'était autre que Susan, la cuisinière. Autrement dit sa meilleure amie et sa pire ennemie en même temps. Meilleure amie parce que c'était elle qui préparait tout ce qui se trouvait dans la cuisine et pire ennemie car elle l'empêchait d'y toucher… comme c'était le cas maintenant.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine généreuse, elle tapait du pied d'un air furieux, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs sous ses cheveux blancs retenus par un chignon sévère. D'ailleurs, si on en croyait la rumeur qui courait parmi les aides cuisiniers, Duo était à l'origine de cette coloration inhabituelle chez une femme d'à peine trente quatre ans. En effet, le jeune homme aux yeux d'améthyste et à la longue natte châtain n'avait rien de l'ange dont il savait si bien prendre le visage parfois. Pour la cuisinière, il ressemblait plutôt à un démon. En fait, c'était un orphelin qui vivait en ville et qui devait voler pour survivre, comme tous les autres membres de la bande à laquelle il appartenait. Régulièrement, il réussissait, Dieu et Duo Maxwell seuls savaient comment (à supposer que Dieu soit au courant), à s'infiltrer dans la cuisine du château et à chaparder autant de nourriture que possible… ce qui ne représentait pas grand-chose quand Susan le surprenait.

Encore une fois, il tenta de l'amadouer avec un de ces sourires si contagieux dont il avait le secret et encore une fois il put constater que ça n'avait aucun effet sur elle. _C'est sûr qu'elle doit être immunisée à force_, se dit-il en se remémorant le nombre incalculable de fois où il avait utilisé cette technique sur elle durant les trois dernières années.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? soupira-t-elle après un instant de silence qu'ils avaient passé à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, sans bouger (chose extrêmement rare pour le jeune homme si débordant d'énergie). Je peux pas te laisser partir comme ça mais, poursuivit-t-elle très vite pour ne pas qu'il ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, si je demande aux gardes de s'occuper de toi, ça va finir comme d'habitude.

Lorsqu'il se faisait arrêter, il n'y avait que deux scénarios possibles : soit les gardes se laissaient attendrir par sa jeunesse, son visage d'ange et ses grands yeux suppliants et ils le laissaient partir avec un simple avertissement, soit ses plaisanteries incessantes les déstabilisaient un instant, ce qui était largement suffisant pour permettre à Duo de s'enfuir.

- Oh ! Pas la peine de les déranger pour si peu ! s'exclama le jeune voleur en se redressant d'un bond. J'allais partir de toute façon ! Ravi de t'avoir revue, Suzie ! A bientôt !

Et il s'élança vers la porte sans attendre. Mais, les réflexes de la cuisinière s'étant fortement améliorés à son contact, elle n'eut aucun mal à attraper sa natte d'une main et à le ramener vers elle malgré ses protestations véhémentes. / 1 /

- Pas si vite jeune homme. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

- Te dérange pas pour moi ! Je connais le chemin ! Et puis tu dois être débordée avec le banquet de ce soir !

_Surtout qu'elle doit refaire les petits pains que j'ai avalés avant qu'elle arrive… Si elle s'en aperçoit, je suis mort !_

- Justement mon petit. Tu vas te faire un plaisir de m'aider, répondit Susan avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Duo.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle lâcha le jeune homme pour lui tirer une oreille, le traînant vers l'arrière cuisine.

- Aïe aïe aïe ! Tu vas m'arracher l'oreille ! Susan ! Moi je veux bien t'aider mais je pourrais rien faire si on doit me recoudre l'oreille ! Lâche-moi s'il te plaît ! J'essaierai pas de m'enfuir ! Promis !

- Pas besoin d'oreille pour nettoyer des chaudrons, répliqua la cuisinière avec son sourire mauvais. Au travail maintenant, ajouta-t-elle une fois arrivés dans une petite pièce avec des chaudrons usés et sales. Ça a besoin d'un nettoyage !

Duo regarda avec des yeux ronds la pile de marmites qui emplissait tout l'espace, cachant tous les murs à part un petit coin où était posé une barrique pleine d'eau froide. La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité que ne dissipait que difficilement la petite bougie qu'alluma Susan sur la table à côté de la porte.

- Euh... Il faut que je lave tout ça ? demanda le jeune homme d'une toute petite voix.

Susan lui décocha son regard noir et amusé qui voulait dire « Evidemment ! Niak ! »

- En fait tu vas aussi, tant que t'y es, t'occuper d'astiquer le sol, la table... Enfin... tout !

Duo réfléchit un instant aux possibilités d'évasion qu'offrait cette situation et en conclut que ça valait le coup d'essayer. Il soupira théâtralement :

- OK ! OK ! Je suppose que je l'ai mérité !

Susan lança un regard méfiant à Duo.

- Tu as intérêt à tout faire et vite !

Elle sortit en fermant la porte à clé. Duo essaya d'écouter les pas de la femme mais l'animation qui régnait dans la cuisine l'en empêcha. Il attendit donc ce qui lui parut un temps raisonnable et entreprit de crocheter la serrure avec une tige de fer qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Une fois que la serrure eut cédé, il entrouvrit légèrement la porte et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans la cuisine.

Susan lui tournait le dos, occupée à pétrir une pâte un peu plus loin, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de connaître Duo. Elle savait très bien que le jeune homme allait tenter de mettre les voiles.

- Duoooo..., fit-elle avec une voix aussi calme qu'un murmure mais lourde de menaces.

Le jeune homme, qui avait tenté de faire une sortie discrète, retourna précipitamment dans l'arrière cuisine en refermant la porte à clé derrière lui. Il s'y adossa le temps de retrouver son souffle en fouillant la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une issue.

Après avoir renversé tous les chaudrons dans l'espoir de trouver une fenêtre inexistante, il commença à inspecter les murs, cherchant un passage ou même une brique mal fixée grâce à laquelle il pourrait sortir de là. Derrière un chaudron, il trouva enfin un trou juste assez grand pour lui permettre de passer à travers en rampant, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Mais un pied botté lui coupa la route lorsqu'il passa le nez dehors, à quatre pattes. A droite, bras croisés, appuyé contre un mur, se tenait un soldat, yeux mi-clos, une longue mèche châtain cachant la moitié de son visage. Duo ne l'avait jamais vu, ce qui était étonnant étant donné que tous les gardes l'avaient jeté dehors au moins une fois. Il en conclut que c'était un nouveau et décida de tenter sa chance.

- Euh... excusez-moi mais pourriez-vous enlever votre pied s'il vous plaît ? Il m 'empêche de sortir...

Le garde ne dit rien avant un moment, puis retira son pied pour mieux attraper Duo par le col de sa veste.

- Je vais t'aider à sortir du château, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il se mit à marcher en traînant Duo derrière lui par le col. Le jeune homme natté, maudissant sa malchance et Susan qui le connaissait trop bien, se débattit un moment en essayant sa méthode habituelle pour distraire les gardes puis, quand il se rendit compte que ça n'avait aucun effet sur le jeune soldat et que sa poigne était trop forte pour qu'il se libère, il commença à bouder, les bras croisés. / 2 / Le soldat arriva devant l'entrée des lieux, sortit et lâcha Duo par terre.

- Ne reviens plus ici, dit-il simplement avant de faire volte face.

Duo se releva en s'époussetant et se tourna vers le jeune homme à la mèche en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait étonnamment à « gnagnagna ! » en lui tirant la langue. Le soldat ne lui accorda aucun intérêt et s'éloigna en précisant aux gardes de veiller à ne pas laisser rentrer Duo. Lequel ne s'en formalisa pas et se mit en route sur le chemin qui menait à la ville... jusqu'à ce qu'un choc dans le dos le fasse tomber à quatre pattes sur les gravillons, s'écorchant les mains et les genoux.

- Aïeuh ! Solo ! Dégage abruti !

- Pourquoi t'as mis si longtemps ? demanda une voix pleine de reproche à son oreille. Je t'attendais moi !

Le jeune homme qui avait attaqué Duo se releva enfin, libérant ainsi le natté qui lui jeta un regard noir. L'autre lui répondit par un sourire qui illumina ses yeux bleus. Plus âgé que Duo de quelques années, Solo était son chef de bande. Avec ses cheveux blonds et emmêlés lui tombant sur les épaules et son charisme naturel, il était l'idole de tous les gosses des rues de la ville et il les aidait de son mieux à survivre.

- Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? fit Solo en attrapant la natte de Duo pour jouer avec en prenant un air impatient et enfantin. Tu nous as chopé quoi cette fois ? un boeuf entier ? des paniers de fruits ? ou mieux encore des pâtisseries ?

Le jeune homme récupéra ses cheveux en grimaçant et marmonna dans sa barbe :

- ... elle m'a chopé...

Il se remit en route sans attendre son aîné, traînant les pieds en envoyant valser les cailloux, les mains dans les poches et la tête basse, boudeur et un peu honteux de décevoir Solo. Lequel le rejoignit et le tira à nouveau par la natte.

- Bah boude pas, c'est pas la mort. Viens plutôt au port, les jumeaux ont trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

Solo prit un petit air mystérieux en disant ces derniers mots dans un murmure. Duo, intrigué, oublia sa mauvaise humeur et, retirant sa natte des mains du blond d'un geste machinal, demanda des précisions d'un regard interrogatif. Solo secoua un doigt devant le visage de Duo, un petit air amusé sur ses traits.

- Secret / 3 /

Solo éclata de rire avant de reprendre la natte de Duo et de se mettre à courir vers le port, tirant le châtain derrière lui. Duo essaya en vain de garder l'équilibre et s'affala par terre sous la traction de son chef de bande.

- Solo ! Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-il, furieux.

- Gnagnagna ! répliqua Solo en tirant la langue à Duo sans pour autant le lâcher, continuant à le traîner par terre à travers les rues sous les regards étonnés des passants.

Le natté attrapa la chemise de Solo et tira en arrière pour faire tomber son aîné. Solo trébucha sur Duo, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, faisant se demander si c'était voulu ou pas... Habitué, le natté se dégagea habilement et partit en courant en direction du port, riant aux éclats.

Solo se releva et, ne riant pas moins, partit à la poursuite de Duo, le rattrapant facilement. Il lui sauta dessus, le ceinturant, et ils roulèrent tous deux par terre jusqu'à la jetée du port... et... plouf ! Ils tombèrent tous deux dans l'eau... ce qui aurait pu être marrant si Duo avait su nager. / 4 / Mais en l'occurrence, il secoua les jambes et les bras dans une tentative infructueuse de remonter à la surface. L'air commençait à lui manquer...

Une main agrippa soudain la natte de Duo et le hissa à la surface. Solo, nageant tranquillement, attrapa Duo.

- Joli poisson dis donc ! Vous habitez chez vos requins mon mignon ?

Le jeune homme cracha et toussa, aspirant goulûment / 5 / tout l'air que pouvaient contenir ses poumons.

- Non... j'habite... avec un... poisson clown..., haleta-t-il, un sourire apparaissant lentement sur ses lèvres.

- Oh oh ! Aurais-je de la concurrence ? Hardi les gars, prenons la mer et allons régler son compte à mon collègue qui ose me piquer mon anguille sur pattes !

Solo nagea, tenant Duo, tout en parlant, vers le bord de la jetée le moins haut.

- Anguille sur pattes ! J't'en foutrais moi, des anguilles sur pattes !

Il grimpa sur le dos du blond en récupérant sa natte. Solo coula un peu avant de sourire et de plonger complètement sous l'eau. Surpris, Duo n'eut pas le réflexe de retenir sa respiration et but une tasse géante. / 6 / Il tira les cheveux de Solo pour le faire remonter à la surface.

Solo lâcha un « blop » dans l'eau et remonta avant de balancer Duo plus loin, près de la jetée pour qu'il s'accroche. Le natté remonta sur la terre ferme et s'allongea sur le dos, bras en croix, reprenant lentement son souffle. Solo le rejoignit et essora ses cheveux, de l'eau coulant sur sa chemise ouverte complètement à cause du plongeon / 7 / .

Duo se redressa sur ses coudes.

- Sont où les inséparables ?

- On est...

- ... là Duo.

Deux garçons d'environ treize/quatorze ans, identiques, se tenaient à côté de Duo et Solo, souriant. Des cheveux courts et noirs, des yeux verts pétillants de malice, Levi et Bevi se ressemblaient autant que deux gouttes d'eau. Solo leur sourit en lâchant ses cheveux mouillés qui volèrent un instant dans l'air.

- Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là ! dit-il en donnant une tape à l'un des deux garçons. Duo avait envie d'apprendre à nager. Et si vous lui montriez votre trouvaille ?

Duo se releva d'un bond dans un grand « floc », s'ébroua, aspergeant allègrement les trois autres garçons.

- Ouais qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé de beau ? Parce que moi je reviens bredouille...

- Oh ça c'est...

- ... dommage. Nous, nous avons trouvé...

- ... une carcasse de bateau.

Les yeux du jeune voleur s'illuminèrent instantanément.

- Et y a des choses intéressantes dedans ?

- Solo nous a demandé...

- ... de t'attendre pour ça.

Solo eut un petit sourire innocent tout angélique.

- Je suis gentil, hein ? dit-il avec son petit air.

Duo sourit jusqu'aux oreilles puis il se rendit compte que le blond avait l'air trop innocent pour l'être vraiment. / 8 / Son sourire disparut, remplacé par un air de méfiance.

- ... Tu me caches quelque chose.

- Moi ? Naaaan, j'oserais jamais ! Allez, viens, ou je garde tout pour moi !

Solo s'élança à côté de la jetée, courant vers la plage et les rochers plus loin. Duo hésita un instant puis, voyant les jumeaux qui suivaient Solo, il leur emboîta le pas en leur criant de l'attendre. Au bout d'un moment, Solo s'arrêta au bord de la plage, dans une crique d'où on ne voyait pas le port. On pouvait en revanche apercevoir des récifs.

- Tu traînes Duo, fit-il quand le natté arriva. Tu manges trop de pâtisseries ! Je me dois de te mettre au régime. Tu me donneras ta prochaine part.

- C'est cela oui ! Même pas en rêve, blondinet ! Bon alors, elle est où cette épave ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui, se frottant déjà les mains.

- Là-bas, fit Solo en montrant du doigt un tas de récifs plus loin.

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'un bateau... du moins au-dessus de l'eau. Après avoir cherché l'épave des yeux en vain, Duo eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il adressa un regard noir à Solo.

- Ne me dis pas que...

Solo afficha un graaaand sourire innocent.

- Mais nan voyons ! Je te ferais jamais un coup pareil ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

Il prit un air faussement indigné. Grognant, le jeune homme natté se jeta sur le blond, l'air furieux, et le fit tomber sur le sable en l'attrapant par les jambes. Eclatant de rire, Solo se dégagea, roulant dans le sable, avant de se redresser et d'aller se cacher derrière les jumeaux.

- Vous avez vu comme il est méchant alors que je lui offre une épave sous le nez ? Quelle ingratitude ! On devrait le priver de sa part non ?

Les jumeaux sourirent, habitués à leurs chamailleries amicales. Duo se releva et avança doucement vers Solo, le regard meurtrier et un petit sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres.

- Solo...

L'interpellé sortit de derrière les jumeaux, bomba le torse et prit un air supérieur.

- Bon maintenant ça suffit Duo. Tu me dois le respect alors tu arrêtes de me chercher comme ça ou je te fais manger ta natte ! Non mais !

- Essais seulement et je garderais la prochaine prise que je récupèrerais au château pour moi.

Soudain, le natté se jeta en avant et, criant de toute la force de ses poumons, attrapa Solo à bras-le-corps. Emportés par son élan, ils roulèrent tous les deux dans le sable de la crique dans une simulation assez réaliste de combat.

Solo attrapa tout de suite la natte de Duo et tira dessus. En profitant, il immobilisa Duo par terre, s'asseyant sur le dos du châtain, lui tordant un bras en arrière. Duo serra les dents, résistant à la douleur. Il refusait de montrer à Solo qu'il avait mal, même s'ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils plaisantaient.

Solo n'était pas dupe mais il connaissait Duo. Cela dit, le blond respectait cela et jamais il n'en profiterait. Il attendit encore un peu, puis se leva, relâchant Duo, et se frotta les mains.

- Bon passons ! Au boulot les gars ! On va fouiller tout ça de fond en comble !

Le jeune homme à la natte se remit debout et débarrassa ses vêtements du sable d'une façon exagérément maniérée.

- Ce sera sans moi. Je vous laisse à vos occupations sous-marines et je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose à nous mettre sous la dent pour ce soir.

Et il s'éloigna vers le port, très droit, la tête haute et la démarche digne... avant de se retourner pour tirer la langue à ses amis et de partir en courant vers le lieu de son prochain méfait...

Notes :

Les habits de Solo !

TP : Comment il est habillé Solo ?  
DC : Pantalon noir hyper sexy avec une chaîne ! Et... torse nu ! _¤baaaave¤  
_TP : ... Nan ! (C'est toi qui nettoieras la bave par terre ) Hum... un pantalon noir NORMAL ! une chaîne si tu veux et... une chemise !  
DC : Mais euh ! Bon une chemise... ouverte sur son bôôôô torse nu ! _¤innondation mode activé¤  
_TP, _montant sur un radeau_ : Bon, à moitié alors...  
DC : trois quarts !  
TP : moitié !  
DC : trois quarts !  
TP : moitié ! (idem pendant tout le temps)  
DC : gnagnagna ! je me vengerai ! (cf note / 7 /)

/ 1 / DC : ON TOUCHE PAS A LA NATTE ! Heureusement que ma maman fait pas ça quand elle me chope (très rarement !) à piquer dans sa cuisine…  
TP : elle pourrait pas ta natte est pas assez longue !  
DC : Crois pas ça ! Déjà manque que quelques centimètres pour qu'elle soit comme dudu, et ensuite on me l'a déjà attrapé.  
TP : quelques centimètres ou dizaines de centimètres ?  
DC : Si tu viens demain à la manif, on mesurera !  
TP : ça m'étonnerais que je vienne mais là on s'écarte du sujet...  
DC : T'as raison, chut ! Je continue de corriger tes fautes ! Comme Susan qui "tournanit" le dos à Dudu...  
TP : prout !  
DC : Je sais (ça me rappelle des trucs ça ! mdr)  
TP : ... bref...  
DC : Vi bref !

/ 2 / DC : TP, t'as pas l'intention de faire ça la prochaine fois que je fais une bêtise, hein ?  
TP : tins c'est une bonne idée ça ! la prochaine fois que tu veux manger tout le monde !  
DC : Mais heu ! C'est pas du juste ! Pi d'abord m'en fiche je metterai pas de col na ! Et je mettrai pas non plus mon sac... tu me l'as allongé de 10 mètres en me tirant par là !  
TP : bien fait !  
DC : Mais heu ! Méchante ! Pisque c'est comme ça... bin... boum ! Na !

/ 3 / DC : Hi-mi-tsu !  
TP : je t'ai déjà dit que Solo parle pas japonais !  
DC : Pff le nul !  
TP : ... passoyons...

/ 4 / DC : Pas aussi doué que Heero avec Wing le dudu !  
TP : ça dépend pour quoi !  
DC : Bin pour "ploufer" !  
TP : ah ça non ! normal !  
DC : Pas mieux que Heero pour "ploufer" ! Bon je corrige la suite ! Ya tellement de fautes...  
TP : déjà dit prout !  
DC : Déjà dit que je sais  
TP : le redis quand même !

/ 5 / DC : « goulûment » ? L'est gourmand Dudu ! hihi !  
TP : Tu le savais pas encore ? roro !  
DC : Oh si ! _¤tit air d'ange¤  
_TP : Bref... Passoyons...  
DC :

/ 6 / DC : Une tasse géante… à thé ?  
TP : non ! c'est pas Quatre c'est Dudu ! Lui ce serait plutôt une tasse de chocolat !  
DC : Ou de café ! Pour être en sugar high !  
TP : mdr so desu ne !  
DC : Bin vi c'est logique ! Lol je passe plus de temps dans les petites notes que la correction...  
TP : ...  
DC-gueule-d'ange : Hihi !  
TP : un ange ? ou ça ? regarde partout mais voit pas d'ange  
DC-gueule-d'ange : J'suis comme dudu : de l'ange, j'ai que la gueule !  
TP : et encore...  
DC :p  
TP : bref...  
DC : Hai.

/ 7 / DC : OUAISSS ! _¤bave et saute partout¤_ Un boooo torse nu tout dégoulinant d'eau ! _¤baaaave¤  
_TP, _sortant la camisole de force_ : DC aux pieds !  
DC : NAN ! _¤saute sur Solo en bavant¤  
_TP, _tirant DC par sa queue fourchue_ : j'ai dit aux pieds ! _¤lui met la camisole de force et l'attache au radiateur avec des chaînes en gundamnium¤  
_DC : Mais euh ! C'est pô juste ! _¤bave tellement que ça fait rouiller les chaînes et qu'elle se libère et BOUM la camisole et hop sur Solo¤  
_TP : Puisque tu le prends comme ça... _¤BOUM Solo¤_ Non mais ! C'est MA fanfic ! T'y fais pas portnaouak !  
DC : AAAAHHHH ! A MORT ! (pi c'est NOT fanfic !) BOUM TP ULTRA GIGA BOUM !  
TP, _contrant le BOUM d'un air nonchalant_ : Tu disais ?  
DC, _faisant un BOUM qu'on peut pas contrer_ : rien rien.  
TP, _le contrant quand même avec son contre qui peut tout contrer_ : ... on arrête là ?  
DC : gnagnagna _¤tire la langue¤  
_TP : bref revenons-en à la fanfic...  
DC : ryokai !

/ 8 / DC : Mais non voyons ! Solo, l'est comme moi ! Toujours innocent !  
TP : c'est pour ça que Duo se méfie !  
DC : Meuh ya pas de raisons !  
TP : ... si !  
DC : Non !  
TP : si !  
DC : Bref, j'ai presque fini de corriger ! Chut !  
TP : ya Bambi qui fait dodo ?  
DC : 'xactement !  
TP : ah ! chut alors !  
DC : Ouais !  
TP : ...  
DC : Mais chuteu !  
TP : j'ai rien dit !  
DC : Si ! Tu joues à Trotro !  
TP : ben l'est silencieux Trotro !  
DC : Prout !


	2. Chapter 2

Série :

TP : euh... j'ai un trou de mémoire... qu'est-ce que c'était déjà à l'origine ?

DC : zzzzzzzzzzz

TP : ... non ça me dit rien ça... t'es sûre ?

DC : zzzzzz... ronfle ?

TP : je crois pas...

DC : Gnaaaaaaaa zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

TP : bon tant pis on se souvient plus ! Si vous devinez en lisant (on sait jamais...) vous pourrez nous le dire SVP ?

DC : zzz naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan zzzzz

TP : gné ? tire DC par les cheveux pour la réveiller quoi tu dis ?

DC : AIEUH ! PAS TOUCHE A MA NATTE ! griffe TP et ramène sa natte tout contre elle Non mais !

TP : bref qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

DC : Heu... j'disais que vaut mieux que les gens ils nous le disent po pasque voilà !

TP : d'accord ! Alors même si vous devinez (ce qui est peu probable) ne nous le dites pas !

DC : Ouais ! Et la suite ?

Auteurs :

TP : toujours moi !

Gboys : et mince !

DC : Moi auzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzi zzzzzzzzzzz

Gboys : là c'est trop ! vont se suicider

DC : Beuh. Bandes de méchants ! BOUM ! Na !

TP : bah on se vengera !

Gboys, revenant en traînant les pieds : vaut mieux encaisser sans rien dire... elles se lasseront peut-être un jour...

DC : On peut se lasser tu crois ?

TP : hum... naaaan ! Mais chut ! Faut pas leur dire !

DC : Ya Bambi qui fait dodo ?

TP : vip ! Bon la suite !

Genre :

TP : cf le chapitre précédent ! Rien n'a changé !

DC : zzzzzzzzzzallais le dire !

TP : on continue donc !

Disclaimer :

TP : ça a changé ça hein ? Dis-moi que ça a changé !

DC : Evidemment, j'ai été dire deux mots à... truc et bidule qui avaient les Gboys en leur possession

TP : et alors ? saute sur place tellement elle est excitée

DC : Bin... ya eu un tout chtit prob...

TP, se calmant d'un coup : nani o ?

DC : Bin... j'allais les attraper mais ils sont partis et depuis... po vus. Ils ont dû se planquer dans un coin. Mais j'ai les papiers ! Ils sont à nous !

TP : YATTAAAA ! saute partout zavez entendu tout le monde ? Sont à nous alors pas touche !

Heero, avec les papiers en main, un briquet allumé juste dessous : Pas sûr ça.

TP : Heero lâche ce briquet tout de suite ou j'appuie sur ce bouton... tiens la commande d'auto destruction de Wing qu'elle a relié à tous les autres Gundams que si elle appuie ça va faire BOUM les Gundams !

Heero, grosses sueurs froides : ...

Duo : Heero ! C'est nous ou les gundams ! Les papy nous les reconstruiront en mieux !

DC : Même po ! On les a enfermés les papy, sont à nous ! MOUAHAHAHAHAH

Heero, TRES GROSSES sueurs froides : ...

Trowa, l'air affolé(un sourcil plus haut que l'autre) : ... !

TP : bref vous êtes à nous un point c'est tout !

DC : Ouais ! D'abord !

Trowa, qui exprime son désaccord : ...

TP : ... pourquoi ils sont pas d'accord ?

DC : Pasqu'ils veulent po être à nous ?

TP : OOOOUUUUAAAAIIIINNNN ! C'est que des méchants! Moi je les veux pas na !

DC : Ouais ! Sont rien que n'à moi alors !

TP : nan ! Si je les ai pas personne ne les aura ! mode zero system activé BOUM les Gboys !

DC : Les poves...

TP : MWAHAHAHAHA !

DC : La suite ?

TP, se calmant un chtit peu : hum toussote oui tout à fait la suite...

Blabla :

TP : je me suis bien amusée en tapant ce chapitre ! J'adore les joutes verbales !

DC : Moi... j'adore Wufei... mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

TP : aussi ! J'ai eu une bonne idée non ?

DC : Hé ! C'était MON idée de mettre Wufei comme ça !

TP : non c'était la mienne ! Y a qu'à voir la petite note je sais plus combien !

DC : Les bouclettes c'était moi qui l'avais dit ! Même qu'on avait rigolé comme pas possible !

TP : bon en bref c'était notre idée à toutes les deux ! Et on s'est bien marrées !

DC : Mdr vi

TP : j'espère que ça vous plaira ! chtite review SVP ?

Chapitre 2

Dans le château de Sandrock, il y avait plusieurs salles communes où se retrouvaient les soldats, domestiques et autre petit personnel. Quelques fois pourtant, le prince héritier Quatre Gaelia s'y rendait, incognito, afin de se mêler à ses sujets, savoir ce qu'ils pensaient, s'ils étaient satisfaits, etc.…

Ce jour-là, le prince, comme à son habitude, était assis à une table quand une bagarre éclata entre deux soldats pour une raison quelconque. Aussitôt, Quatre essaya de les calmer. Se levant, il s'approcha d'eux.

- Arrêtez ! Il ne faut pas se battre !

Les deux soldats se tournèrent vers lui, furieux d'avoir été interrompus.

- T'en mêle pas, gamin, c'est pas tes affaires.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Quatre avec calme. Cessez de vous battre, ça ne sert à rien.

Le second soldat s'approcha de lui, menaçant.

- On t'a dit de dégager ! Laisse les grands régler leurs problèmes et retourne dans les jupes de ta mère !

- Si elle était là, elle désapprouverait votre conduite, j'en suis sûr, répondit le prince toujours aussi calmement. Alors cessez ces enfantillages, ou je serais forcé de prendre les mesures que ma mère aurait prises.

Les deux soldats se regardèrent, étonnés.

- Mais de quoi il nous parle, le blondinet ? Pour qui il se prend ?

- J'vais lui apprendre à respecter ses aînés à ce morveux.

Le premier soldat avança vers le jeune homme en faisant craquer ses doigts d'un air menaçant. Quatre soupira. Il n'aimait jamais devoir utiliser son titre, considérant être au même rang que tout le monde. Mais dans certains cas, il était bien obligé d'en venir à ce moyen pour calmer les autres… dans leur intérêt…

- Je vous conseille de vous calmer avant que je sois obligé d'appeler la garde. Vous n'aimeriez pas subir un châtiment pour votre insubordination et votre manque de respect envers votre prince, hum ?

Les soldats se figèrent, surpris. Le petit blond ressemblait effectivement au prince héritier mais que pourrait-il bien faire dans cette salle commune, habillé comme tout le monde et tout seul, sans même un garde pour le protéger ? Mais d'un autre côté si c'était vraiment le prince ils en avaient déjà assez fait pour risquer d'être exécutés…

L'arrivée impromptue d'un jeun homme, les yeux noirs et les cheveux noirs et bouclés lui arrivant aux épaules, interrompit leurs réflexions. Il était habillé de façon très voyante et extravagante et accompagné d'un garde du corps massif qui se tenait légèrement en retrait.

- Quatre ! Que fais-tu encore ici avec les domestiques ? demanda-t-il au blond en s'avançant vers lui d'une démarche très maniérée.

Quatre soupira et fit face au nouveau venu sans se départir de son calme habituel.

- Je mets fin à un combat sans raison d'être, répondit-il avec simplicité.

Le nouvel arrivant le regarda d'un air désespéré.

- Mon frère le pacifiste ! … Ne me dis pas que tu es venu jusqu'ici uniquement pour régler une querelle de domestiques tout de même !

Les soldats profitèrent du fait que le prince ne faisait plus attention à eux pour retourner s'asseoir à la table comme si de rien n'était, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si on compte.

- Non, bien sûr que non, Wufei. Je voulais voir comment ils allaient. Cela dit, il n'était pas question que je laisse ces gens se battre sans véritable raison.

Le brun le regarda un moment en haussant les sourcils, sceptique.

- Voir comment ils allaient, hum … ?

Il sortit un mouchoir parfumé de sa manche et se l'appliqua délicatement sur le nez en regardant autour de lui, visiblement dégoutté par ce qu'il voyait.

- Au fait, ajouta-t-il d'un ton détaché, Père veut te voir.

Et, sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle commune sous les regards craintifs, furieux ou indifférents de ses occupants, suivi de près par son garde du corps.

Quatre soupira. Son frère ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi le blond désirait se tenir au courant des idées et du moral de son peuple. Il tenait à prendre soin de ceux qu'il serait amené à gouverner un jour et il mettait un point d'honneur à être capable de connaître leurs besoins et à y répondre. Wufei, son frère, ne semblait pas prendre en compte ce que le prince blond tenait tellement à cœur.

Quatre lança un vague regard à tous les gens présents, des soldats pour la plupart.

- Je tiens à ce qu'un certain ordre règne ici, dit-il avec une voix douce mais ferme. Je n'ai rien contre un débordement de joie, mais j'insiste sur l'inutilité de l'exprimer par la force et la violence. Et, quelles que soient vos raisons, se battre n'arrangera rien, alors cessez ce genre d'enfantillages. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir prendre des mesures désagréables et vous non plus je suppose.

Quatre appuya ses paroles d'un regard profond, montrant bien que, malgré son air doux et paisible, il ferait ce qu'il avait dit.

La plupart des personnes présentes gardaient les yeux baissés, n'osant pas regarder le prince en face mais un jeune homme avait les yeux fixés sur Quatre. Une grande mèche brune cachait une moitié de son visage mais son regard vert impassible dévisageait le blond sans vergogne.

Quatre aperçut le regard du garde et le rendit, le fixant avec un petit air interrogatif mais le brun ne changea pas d'expression. Le prince attendit, de plus en plus curieux et intrigué tandis qu'une certaine tension commençait à s'installer. Le garde ne sembla pas remarquer ce changement d'atmosphère /1/ mais tous les autres observaient cet échange silencieux avec une appréhension presque palpable. Quatre toussota, un peu mal à l'aise, ne comprenant pas l'attitude du soldat et finit par prendre la parole.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il doucement sans quitter le soldat des yeux.

- Non, répondit simplement celui-ci, le visage toujours aussi impassible.

- Alors vous feriez mieux de retourner à vos occupations.

Le garde se leva et se mit au garde-à-vous.

- A vos ordres.

Et il sortit de la salle.

Quatre soupira sans montrer sa surprise. Puis il sortit sans cérémonie et alla rejoindre son père dans sa tour. Il frappa à la porte et attendit patiemment devant jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de son père lui dire d'entrer. Le prince s'exécuta.

La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était aussi circulaire que la tour à part un renfoncement d'où aboutissait l'escalier et de grandes fenêtres étaient percées à intervalles réguliers dans le mur, permettant à la lumière d'entrer à tout moment de la journée. L'ameublement était sommaire : une grande table couverte de parchemins /2/ en désordre occupait le centre de la pièce avec une chaise de chaque côté et un grand fauteuil, tournant le dos à la porte, placé face à une fenêtre, était occupé par un homme d'âge mûr, ses cheveux châtain foncé coupés court, avec des yeux verts aussi graves que son visage. Ses vêtements, riches mais simples, étaient entièrement gris à l'image du ciel qu'il contemplait d'un air distrait.

Même s'il lui tournait le dos, Quatre s'inclina en signe de respect envers son père avant de se redresser et de se tenir droit.

- Vous m'avez demandé, Père, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

L'homme ne tourna pas la tête, se contentant de dire à son fils d'approcher d'un ton absent. Quatre obéit et alla se tenir debout à la droite de son père sans rien dire, attendant que le roi lui dise le motif de sa convocation.

- Je vais aller droit au but : tu sais que Tallulah sera là ce soir, demanda celui-ci sans quitter la mer des yeux, et ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

- Oui, père, soupira le prince.

- Je tiens à ce que tu lui portes l'attention qu'elle est en droit d'attendre de toi.

- Oui père…

Le roi soupira et se tourna pour regarder son fils droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu l'idée de l'épouser ?

Quatre baissa aussitôt les yeux et hésita à répondre.

- Si telle est votre volonté, alors je l'épouserais. Pour le bien du royaume.

- Cela ne répond pas à ma question, fit remarquer le vieil homme, le fixant toujours.

- Mon opinion n'entre pas en ligne de compte, fit remarquer le prince calmement mais sans relever la tête, veillant bien à fixer ses pieds.

- Mais, moi, elle m'intéresse.

Quatre leva un instant les yeux pour regarder son père avant de baisser à nouveau la tête.

- Elle ne changera rien à la décision alors pourquoi s'en soucier ?

- Parce que je suis ton père avant d'être le roi.

- Ce n'est pas l'avis du royaume.

- Est-ce que c'est le tien ?

- Mon avis ne compte pas plus que mon opinion, fit remarquer Quatre avec un léger sourire.

- Et pourtant je veux les connaître tous les deux.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais le savoir puisque c'est le roi qui te le demande.

- Le roi me semble vieillir pour s'intéresser à des détails sans conséquences sur le royaume.

- Le titre ne met pas à l'abri des lois de la nature… ni du manque de respect apparemment…

- Vous pouvez rajouter l'obstination irrationnelle.

- Que veux-tu ? C'est de famille.

- Au moins, on est certains que je suis bien le fils de mon père ainsi.

- J'aurais préféré une autre preuve.

- Et laquelle ?

- Quelque chose qui ne nous opposerait pas constamment.

- Difficile quand il s'agit de me former à régner et donc à être perpétuellement en opposition avec les autres.

- Tu as une idée très négative du règne.

- Réaliste, nuance.

- Comment pourrais-tu avoir une vision réaliste d'une chose dont tu n'as jamais fait l'expérience ?

- Je crois que vous observer m'a suffit pour me faire une opinion à ce sujet. Sans compter les cours que l'on m'a prodigué.

- Je ne pense être "perpétuellement en opposition avec les autres"…

- Vous cachez bien votre jeu. A moins que vous ne soyez en perpétuelle opposition qu'avec moi.

- Ou bien c'est toi qui prends un malin plaisir à t'opposer à moi.

- Ça doit être un trait familial, comme vous disiez.

- A moins que ça ne vienne de ta mère…

Et, disant cela, les yeux du roi se firent lointains et son expression songeuse. Quatre se sentit aussitôt coupable d'avoir réveillé une ancienne douleur. Il regarda son père un instant avant de fixer ses pieds, penaud.

- Excusez-moi père. Je ne voulais pas…, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Le vieil homme retrouva une expression impassible et demanda calmement à son fils :

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas épouser Tallulah ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas l'épouser, fit innocemment remarquer e prince.

- Mais si je te l'ordonnais, tu le ferais contre ta volonté.

- Ma volonté ne doit pas être prise en compte quand il s'agit du bien-être du royaume.

- Tu veux vraiment reprendre cette discussion du début ?

- Ça ne tient qu'à vous.

- Non : cela ne tient qu'à toi !

- Je vous ai déjà répondu il me semble.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une réponse.

Quatre soupira. Décidément, ils allaient vers une impasse alors… il devait donner une réponse satisfaisante à son père.

- Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui apprécient d'épouser une femme sans éprouver de sentiments pour elle.

- C'est donc uniquement un problème de sentiments ?

- Ce n'est pas un véritable problème.

- Alors qu'est-ce ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Si ce n'est pas un problème…

- Ce n'est pas un VERITABLE problème. Père, est-ce juste pour ça que vous m'avez appelé ?

- En réalité… oui.

- Fort bien. Vous avez votre réponse, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Puis-je me retirer ?

- Pas encore.

- Que voulez-vous alors qui nécessite ma présence ?

- As-tu quelqu'un en vue ?

- Non.

- Très bien dans ce cas tu peux te retirer.

Le roi retourna à la contemplation de la mer sans attendre la réponse ou le départ de son fils. Celui-ci attendit un instant puis s'inclina et sortit à reculons. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'il tourna le dos à la pièce et descendit les escaliers. L'idée de retourner à la salle commune lui effleura l'esprit mais après l'incident avec ces deux soldats, Quatre préféra s'abstenir.

Le prince erra un peu au hasard avant de se décider. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dehors, sur une autre tour assez grande. L'endroit ressemblait à un jardin abandonné avec ses plantes en mauvais état, ses statues brisées, ses vases jetés à terre et les chemins de gravier défoncés. Malgré l'aspect sale de l'endroit, Quatre aimait venir ici. C'était le jardin de sa mère.

Mais ce jour-là, le blond n'était pas seul. En effet, assis dans un coin, se trouvait le jeune garde à la mèche de la salle commune. Il ne bougea pas, ne dit pas un mot et attendit simplement que le prince le remarque. Quatre finit par apercevoir le garde à droite et le fixa, curieux. Puis il s'avança vers lui.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il tranquillement.

L'interpellé se leva et répondit avec une voix et un visage inexpressif :

- Je cherchais un endroit au calme.

Quatre sourit. Ainsi donc, il n'y avait pas que lui qui appréciait de venir ici, dans cet endroit tranquille. Mais c'était aussi étrange. Un soldat ne devait pas traîner dans le château sans rien faire, surtout quand son prince lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt de retourner à ses occupations.

- N'aviez-vous pas quelque chose à faire ? demanda le prince.

- J'ai fini mon tour de garde.

- Vous n'avez pas de recrues à entraîner ?

- Je suis nouveau.

- Oh. Depuis quand ?

- Hier.

- D'où venez-vous ?

- De Sarimanda.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

- C'est la ville la plus proche possédant un corps de garde.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu soldat ?

- Parce que c'est ce que je sais le mieux faire.

- Oh… et vous comptez vous exercer dans quelle branche ?

- Le tir à l'arbalète.

- Un métier intéressant.

Quatre se tut. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire de plus devant le manque d'entrain du soldat.

- Vous voulez peut-être rester seul… Je vais aller m'entraîner si c'est ce que vous souhaitez…, proposa le garde.

- Si vous le jugez nécessaire, vous pouvez, bien sûr. Mais sachez que votre compagnie ne me dérange pas.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête et baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas comment il était censé réagir. Quatre se détourna et s'approcha des créneaux avant de regarder le paysage. Un petit vent jouait avec ses mèches blondes. Le jeune homme à la mèche s'adossa au muret /3/ en regardant autour de lui d'un air absent. Quatre lui lança un coup d'œil avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom du soldat.

- Quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-il.

Le soldat ramena les yeux sur le prince et répondit en se mettant au garde-à-vous :

- Trowa Barton, votre Altesse.

- Oh s'il vous plaît, pas autant de formalisme. Je ne suis que prince.

Le brun cessa de saluer sans dire un mot. Quatre soupira avec un petit sourire sans bouger, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Dites-moi Trowa, pourquoi venez-vous ici ?

- Pour… me détendre… me… retrouver…

- Vous n'êtes pas bien ici, au château ?

- Si mais parfois…, commença Trowa avant de s'arrêter, à court de mots.

- Parfois ? l'encouragea Quatre en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas… j'ai besoin de… d'être au calme… de réfléchir…

- Des soucis ?

- Pas spécialement…

- Vous êtes bien étrange.

- Hn ?

Quatre haussa les épaules sans répondre, les yeux fixant la mer au large.

- Ma mère aimait beaucoup cet endroit… je la comprends. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est toujours là. C'est le seul lieu où elle est encore présente, d'une certaine manière.

Quatre soupira. Il avait parlé à voix haute sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Plus pour lui que pour le soldat. Il se sentit un peu gêné en comprenant un peu tard qu'il avait dit tout haut ses pensées et il rougit légèrement, tentant de cacher cette rougeur sous ses mèches blondes.

- … Je comprends, dit simplement le garde, ne semblant pas remarquer la gêne du prince.

Il avait les yeux dans le vide, fixant l'horizon sans le voir réellement.

Quatre continua à regarder la mer au loin sans rien dire, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Notes : Wufei :

TP : PTDR ! EXDR ! se tord de rire par terre

DC : OUAWAHAHAHAWA ! pareil

TP, s'essuyant les yeux (pleure de rire) : j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

DC : po grave ! MDR

TP : d'accord ! EXDR !

DC : MDR

/1/ TP : Atmosphère ! Atmosphère ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête d'atmosphère ?

DC : Oui.

TP : Mais euh !

/2/ DC : mdr Vérité !

TP : De qui tu crois que je me suis inspirée ?

DC : Va savoir !

/3/ TP : Normal qu'il soit absent l'air ! C'est Trotro !

DC : Evidemment !

9


End file.
